


Even Flow

by pushingthesenses



Series: Even Flow [Triplets AU] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brothers, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Solo Triplets AU, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i mean like....is two brother's fucking you while the other one watches incest?, idk - Freeform, taking the good Pearl Jam name in vain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingthesenses/pseuds/pushingthesenses
Summary: “I’m sorry, baby,” Ben rasps. “But Kylo thinks you need to start behaving better.”
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Solo Triplets/Reader
Series: Even Flow [Triplets AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Even Flow

**Author's Note:**

> A whole mess. I don't know what to tell you. Sorry, God. And sorry, Eddie Vedder. 
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr in two parts, bc I'm a slow writer, so I hope it makes sense as a one-shot, lol.

Ben cages you between his legs, your back pressed against his chest, one arm wrapped firmly around your torso as the other snaking down, down, down your stomach, leaving burning trails of electricity in its wake. The pads of his fingers find your entrance, and he nuzzles your temple as he curls his fingers into your heat. You whine, bucking your hips into his hand as he slowly, achingly slowly, begins to rub along your walls. Your clit aches, throbbing, begging for attention. You bury your face in the crook of Ben’s neck, whimpering as you try to catch his palm on your clit as you gyrate your hips. 

“It’s not enough,” you whine. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he rasps. “But Kylo thinks you need to start behaving better.” 

Kylo grunts from his position, on his knees before you. 

“Greedy thing,” he murmurs, leaning down so that his face is level with yours. “You’ll never learn.” 

You huff, still squirming to find any friction you can get. Matt whines from his position, fully clothed and restrained to the vanity chair. He bucks his hips at the sight of you - your legs pulled wide open, Ben’s fingers causing your slick to drizzle onto the sheets. Kylo regards Matt sternly. 

“You too,” he tuts, shaking his head in Matt’s direction. “Thinking you can have her to yourself.”

“Fuck,” Ben mumbles under his breath, recapturing Kylo’s attention. “She’s so _wet_.”

“Keep her that way for me,” Kylo’s breath fans across your cheek as he speaks. His fingers move to pinch your jaw, assuring your eyes stay directly on him. Only on him. _Always_ on him. 

“What exactly is my punishment for?” Your voice comes out softer, quieter than you’d anticipated, and Kylo smiles at the fact. He loves you this way - docile and pliant. 

“You’re spoiled,” he hums, tracing a finger along your neck, between your exposed breasts, until he reaches your clitoral hood. “You get everything you want, when you want it, don’t you?” 

You twist your hips upward, but Kylo’s free hand firmly plants you back down. 

“I asked you a question.” 

“Yes,” you whine. “I do.” 

“You do,” he repeats. “So you’ll cum. But not until we’ve had our way with you. And,” he teases your clit softly, once, twice, three times before he withdraws his hand. “I don’t care how long you’re waiting.” 

Ben’s lips attach themselves to your neck, sucking hard as he grinds his clothed crotch against your ass. He takes mercy on you for a moment, allowing his palm to connect with your clit, rubbing softly for several beats, before quickly withdrawing. He tuts, smirking into your skin.

“Ah, ah.” 

Kylo positions himself, straightening his back and moving closer, until his bulging crotch is flush with your face. He tugs at the lining of his boxers, eliciting a disgruntled noise from Ben. 

“Get that _away_ from my face, dude,” he hisses. “No fucking way.” 

“Oh, so you’ll put your dick in her while mine’s already inside, but this is your limit?” Kylo shucks his boxers down his thighs, placing a hand at the back of your head. “Shut the fuck up.” 

He tilts your head back, pulling at your hair as he does. 

“Open up for me,” he sighs, guiding his length into your mouth. Immediately, you choke, as he hits the back of your throat. “That’s it, that’s it, good girl.” 

Ben busies himself by working another finger into you, rocking in and out, in and out. You moan around Kylo’s cock, and the vibrations pull a grunt from him, his hands tightening in your hair. You choke again as he pushes further down your throat, and you grasp at his thighs for support. Tears spring from your eyes, and Kylo thumbs them away as he hums contentedly. 

“You can take me, you always do.” 

You swallow him down the best you can, and he swears under his breath as his self-restraint crumbles. You’re so good, so _sweet_ with how you accommodate him, how your tongue laps at the underside of his shaft. He bucks into your face then, fucking your mouth in earnest. Ben leans around his brother’s torso, catching Matt’s flushed face. 

“How’s she look, Matty?” He grins, using his unoccupied hand to free his cock. “She look good?” 

“Fuck you guys,” Matt spits, hips gyrating of their own accord. The friction of his denim is the only touch he’ll be afforded tonight, that much, he knows. Ben chuckles, kicking your legs a little wider as he palms himself. He takes your hand, guiding it to his length. He’s hard and heavy in your hand as you try, despite your distractions, to twist your palm in that way that he likes. 

“I think she can take another,” Ben says, more to you, than Matt. “What do you think, baby, can you take another?” 

You try to nod, but find that you can’t, not with how your throat bulges from Kylo’s girth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he mumbles. “Need you nice and stretched out for me.” 

He pushes a fourth finger into you, causing you to squirm and squeak. Kylo thrusts more feverishly into your mouth, groaning as your nails dig into the muscles of his thighs. The sight of you, sweating, crying, choking for him - it’s almost too much for the eldest Solo to take. 

He grunts, pulling out of you suddenly, a trail of split still connecting your lips with the flushed head of his cock. 

“Perfect,” he whispers, moving to cradle your jaw. “So good for me.” 

Ben sighs as you twist your wrist, moving a thumb across his head. The incessant dribbles of precum that leak from his tip make your job far easier, and he thrusts into your fist. He continues fucking his four fingers in and out of you, the obscene squelching sound causing Matt to downright _drool_ as he tugs frantically at his restraints.

“Hear that, Matty?” Ben drives his fingers deeper. “Hear how wet she is?” 

“Guys, _please-_ ” 

“Shut up,” Kylo warns, shooting Matt an ominous glare before pushing himself further down the bed. He wraps a hand around his throbbing cock as he dives forward, lapping at your clit. He angles his face to the side, avoiding the smack of Ben’s wrist as it continues it’s assault. 

“Just enjoy the view, Matty,” Ben sighs, attaching his lips to your neck, your jaw, your cheek. “Just watch how good she is for us.” 

Kylo grazes his teeth across your swollen bud, licking in soft, slow circles until you’re almost _sobbing_ from the torture of it - right on the precipe, but not quite being afforded the luxury of toppling over the edge. The intensity of it, it has your hand unknowingly slipping from Ben’s member, moving to grasp at his thigh. Though, he doesn’t seem to mind much, as he quickly replaces it with his own. You lean back against him, fucking your hips into his fist, gyrating against Kylo’s mouth. And God, you’re almost there, _just_ about -

Kylo moves away, smirking as you cry out from the loss of his tongue. Ben, joining his brother’s torment, slows his fingers, finally withdrawing them completely. You whine, turning to face him - doe eyed and desperate, _just_ how he likes you. He winks, licking your arousal off his fingers. 

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” he hums, his tongue ensuring not a drop of your cyprine goes to waste. “And you taste even better.” 

Kylo tugs you forward, grunting when he meets resistance. Ben’s arm is wrapped firmly around your middle. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kylo grunts, tugging your hips to meet his. 

“We never agreed who was gonna fuck her!” Ben tugs you back toward him possessively, but Kylo’s grip is _bruising_. 

“We both know,” he snarls, freeing you from Ben’s grasp with one swift pull. “Who’s going to be fucking her.” 

Kylo manhandles you into position on your knees, pulling your face to his chest. It sheens with a light layer of sweat, rising and falling with strained, controlled breath. He leans down, making himself level with the shell of your ear, raven hair flitting across his forehead as he does.

“Are you gonna be good?” 

You can’t help but be enraptured by him. All three of them are stunning, truly, they are. But Kylo has always mesmerized you, capturing you to the point of forgoing common sense. His lure, his charm, always leaving you balancing precariously on the steep face of an abyss you’d be a fool to fall into. 

“Yes.” 

But you do. 

“Yes, what?” 

Every time.

“Yes, sir.” 

He dives forward, capturing your lips in a searing kiss, his tongue battling yours as he wraps a hand firmly around your throat. A second set of hands wanders down your back, settling on the globes of your ass. Ben hums as he squeezes the flesh between his fingers. 

“I think she’s been _real_ good so far, Ky,” Ben smirks, kneading your skin in his calloused hands. “Don’t you?”

Kylo hums into your mouth, biting softly at your lip before pulling away to regard his brother. 

“You’re not fucking her.” 

“But just think about how tight she gets when we _both_ fuck her,” Ben stifles a moan at the thought, fingers digging further into your skin. You’ll bruise, you know you will. You often do. And you know, by Kylo’s silence, that he’s considering his brother’s proposal. 

Matt pants loudly, pulling so hard at his restrains that the chair bounces, the wood clunking against the floor.

“I feel kinda bad for him, Ky,” Ben murmurs from his position beneath you. His hands find your hips, dragging up and up until he reaches your breasts. 

Kylo turns his head just as Matt lets out a loud whine, bucking his hips into the air, desperate for friction, for _anything_. 

“Guys, seriously, this isn’t _fai-_ ”

Kylo is up and off the bed before the youngest Solo can even finish his sentence, gripping Matt’s jaw roughly in one large hand. Matt’s eyes shine slightly with fear as he inhales sharply, his skin flushed red with sweat.

“I’d have gagged you if I knew you’d be so fucking annoying,” Kylo mutters, and Ben chuckles as he tweaks and pinches at your nipples. You moan softly, relishing so _deeply,_ so _desperately_ in the small moments of pleasure they afford you. 

“C’mon, Ky, it’s cruel,” Ben sighs, leaning forward to bite at the fleshy skin of your waist. “He’s gonna cum in his pants.” 

“And what’s so wrong about that?” Kylo tightens his grip on his brother's jaw, digging his fingers into the pale skin of his cheeks. “He deserves it.” 

“What do you think, baby?” Ben bites you again to grab your attention, leaving little crescent indentations along your hips. “You think he deserves that?” 

You look cautiously to Kylo, though his eyes are focused on Matt, staring the youngest down, pushing him deeper and deeper into a position of subservience. 

“Don’t worry,” Ben kisses along your spine. “I won’t let him punish you.” 

You nod feebly, and Ben puts more pressure on your breasts, massaging them in reward. 

“N-no, I don’t think he deserves it,” you manage, your voice trembling as your nipples catch against his palms. You’re so wound up, so ready for them, it almost _hurts_. Ben quietly praises you, whispering words of approval into your skin. And Kylo, surprisingly, concedes. Begrudgingly, he frees Matt’s bound wrists, allowing his fingers to clamour straight for his belt buckle. But Kylo leaves his ankles firmly restrained to the legs of the chair. 

Matty finally frees his aching cock, flushed deep red and dribbling with precum. Ben hisses from behind you. 

“Looks like it hurts, huh, baby?” 

You nod in agreement, empathising with how your clit throbs, how it swells, aching for any source of friction. Ben moves his hands, then, pushing at your hips. 

“Turn around, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Face me, now.” 

You do as you’re told, twisting around just in time for Ben to pull you down, flush against his chest. 

“Atta girl” he whispers, gripping your ass and lifting your hips. “She look good?” 

Matty strains to see from his position, almost tipping the chair forward as he desperately tries to catch a glimpse of your dripping cunt. 

“I think he needs a better view,” Kylo grunts, hauling Matt’s chair aggressively, placing him closer to the obscene sight before him. 

Ben clicks his tongue, peering over your shoulder.

“That better, Matty?” he grins, stroking your ass and hips affectionately. “You see how wet she is for us?” 

He moves to rub softly against your clit, and you bury your head in the crook of his neck, eyes squeezing shut. You’re so _sensitive_ , so riled up that his featherlight touches have you far, far more frantic than you’d like to be. 

Matt groans, fisting his cock tightly as his glasses begin to fog. He swears softly under his breath, watching as arousal drips from your entrance, sliding along your thighs. 

You feel the bed dip, then, and Kylo’s hands are on you. Firm, strong, commanding. He manhandles you into position. Your body _aches_ for him - to be stuffed full of him, to be _leaking_ with him. You whine impatiently, and he tangles a fist in your hair, pulling you back toward his chest.

“Keep that up, and you won’t cum at all, do you hear me?” 

“Yes sir,” you breathe, and Kylo quickly releases you, allowing you to fall forward against Ben’s chest. He wraps his arms protectively around your shoulders, placing open mouthed kisses to your temple. Kylo guides your hips forward, then down, _finally_ pushing you down onto Ben’s waiting cock. 

“Ah,” he sighs, pushing his hips up further to meet yours. “Yeah, that’s it.” 

Kylo guides your movements - up, down, up, down, stretching you open. The pace, though, is torturously slow, and you try in vain to fuck yourself faster, harder onto Ben’s length. Because you _need_ it, you need to feel him fill you, you need them both to _break_ you. Kylo grips your hips in warning, leaning in close to your ear. 

“I won’t warn you again,” he grits, resuming his steady pace. Ben’s hands fly to your thighs, resisting the urge to fuck you as fast and as hard as he’d like. You’re just so warm, so tight, so _hot_ around him. He bites his lip, lust laden eyes finding yours as his face contorts with the effort of controlling his primal impulses. 

“Stay still,” Kylo murmurs, pushing you further down against Ben’s chest. You shift your face, tilting it to the side so you can look up, so you can see Ben’s quiet adoration, his flushed ears as they peak out between locks of soft, dark hair. Curls of it have begun to stick to his forehead, beads of sweat roll from his brow and down his aquiline nose. And you’re positive, he’s never looked so _ethereal_. 

You feel it, then. The head of Kylo’s cock prodding tenatively against your entrance, pushing forward until you finally stretch to accommodate his head. He swears quietly under his breath, and your back jolts with the sting, the burn of how he splits you open, your body molding to meet his demands. He surges forward, sheathing his entire member inside of you, and Ben hisses loudly. 

“Jesus, _fuck_ , that’s a tight fit,” he pants, his voice wavering as his arms constrict you. Kylo bends over you as his chest heaves, planting a hand on your shoulder, the other on your hip. You’ve barely adjusted, barely calmed your racing heart, before Kylo withdraws, slamming himself into you with enough force to jolt Ben further up the bed. Ben begins rolling his hips, and you’re so full, so impossibly full, that you can somehow feel them in your _throat_. 

Kylo dictates the speed - hard, fast, brutal. He groans loudly, ramming against your cervix as Ben bucks his hips in desperation, trying to meet his brother’s punishing pace. 

“Fu-uck, Matty,” Ben moans, moving to unwind his vine-like grip on your torso, and tangling a hand in your hair. “You’re missing out.” 

Matt moans softly under his breath, eyes focused on where his brother’s drag themselves in and out of your stretched, soaking cunt. His fist slaps harshly against his thigh as he jerks himself vigorously, the sight and sound of you - your moans, your arched back, it’s all so _much_. 

Ben throws his head back against the pillows, and you can feel how his thighs shake with the effort, how his calves and biceps tighten. 

“I’m not gonna last like this,” he groans. “F-fuck, I’m so close. You’re so _tight_ ,” he leans forward, lips crashing against yours, only pulling away when Kylo jerks his body backward with a particularly forceful thrust. “You’re so _good_ , letting us fuck you like this, letting us fill you with our cum.” 

Kylo starts pummeling faster, harder, the hand on your hip now moving to rub against your clit. 

“I want you to come apart for me,” Kylo breathes, and the hand once anchored to your shoulder now moves to wrap around your throat. Ben tightens his grip in your hair, hips rolling faster into yours as he chases his release. 

You whimper as you cling to Ben’s shoulders, your nails scratching the pale skin. It’s too much, you can’t, can’t possibly let go, not like this. 

“I-I can’t, it’s too m-much,” you gasp, but Kylo’s fingers only increase their pressure, both on your throat, and your hard, swollen bud.

“I don’t care,” he grunts. “Give me everything.” 

Matt cries out, then, his breathing heavy and hot, white ropes of cum spurt across his jeans and clothed stomach. And _God_ , there’s something about it - the way his breath hitches, the way he moans quietly as he rides out his high, it tips you beyond the edge you’d been teetering on. White, hot pleasure soars through your body, your stomach tightening as your body clenches. You gush as you cum, fluids completely soaking their cocks, the sheets, yourself. And your _moan_ \- loud, languid and so, so hot, it drives Kylo half to madness. The brothers relish in the sensation of your release, the mess you’ve made of yourself, and they thrust harder and faster into your fluttering heat. Ben, though, is the first to lose control, his release creeping up on him faster than he’d anticipated. His body shudders as he shouts - curses, your name, another curse, his hips still rolling as he shoots his cum deep, deep into your cunt. The feel of it, the way you clench around him one last time, has Kylo following Ben over the edge, gripping your throat tight enough to cut off all airflow to your lungs. His orgasm rips through him with such a force, such _violence_. He keels forward as he shudders, his pants, his moans, his growls cause your body to erupt into goosebumps. The sounds he makes - you’ll never tire of them. 

Air rushes back to your lungs, and your throat burns from the force of it. Your eyelids are heavy, your body spent, used, _thoroughly_ fucked. Kylo slides out of you with ease, and he lifts your hips until Ben’s cock slips away, leaving you clenching around nothing. He watches in awe as you leak for him, a combination of he and his brother’s cum oozing from your entrance. 

“You have no idea,” he mumbles, two fingers moving to push the evidence of their release back into its rightful home, deep inside your sore, aching pussy. “How beautiful you are.” 

Ben hums in agreement from beneath you, still fighting to calm his breathing. 

“Feels like you made a mess down there, baby,” he places a chaste kiss to the top of your head. “Just how I like it.” 

Kylo moves, then, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you backward to meet his chest. He brings a hand to your jaw, guiding your hooded gaze to meet Matt’s. He drops his head, flushed, exhausted, ashamed, and covered in his own cum. 

“Look at the mess you made of him,” Kylo chuckles. “And you didn’t even touch him.” 

“The night’s not over yet,” you sigh, tipping your head back against Kylo’s shoulder. “We could still change that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tumblr](https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
